


ghost of christmas past

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Ghosts of Christmas, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: "Arthur Pendragon!"a distinctly male voice yells. He does not recognize the voice, nor does he see anyone else in the room."It is time!"Before Arthur can ask "time for what?" he is transported to a strange land. He sees rolling pastures, ancient huts, horses, a castle— everything is so different and yet so familiar, so frustratingly out of reach that when the voice asks,"Are you ready to see?"Arthur knows without a shadow of a doubt, he's supposed to sayyes.He does, and his eyes are opened.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	ghost of christmas past

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a Christmas story if it happens during Christmas but isn't about Christmas? Asking for a friend.

It's 10 at night on December 24th when Arthur finally walks through the door to his and Merlin's flat. He sees his roommate sprawled on the couch, half of his body hanging off of the cushions. He has a book loosely dangling from his hand and his tongue is sticking out, not unlike a dog. Arthur snorts. Leave it to Merlin to be this cute even when asleep. Arthur, being the good friend that he is, takes Merlin to his room and tucks him in. After a moment's hesitation, he leaves a small kiss on Merlin's forehead. It's not like he'll know.

Once he's gotten Merlin settled in bed, Arthur heads to the kitchen to make a grilled cheese sandwich. While the pan is heating up, he cuts up an apple and places the slices in a bowl. As he's cooking his sandwich, the clock ticks ominously in the background.

After dinner, Arthur changes out of his day clothes and into his pajamas. He slips under the covers and reads in the soft light of the moon until he falls asleep.

  


Arthur wakes suddenly, the wall clock loudly ticking to indicate the time. He looks at the analog clock on his bedside. _11:59 pm._ Arthur makes to go back to sleep but he finds that his heart is racing too quickly, hands trembling in fear. The fact that a nightmare didn't cause the reaction only makes him more unsettled.

 _"Arthur Pendragon!"_ a distinctly male voice yells. He does not recognize the voice, nor does he see anyone else in the room. _"It is time!"_

Before Arthur can ask "time for what?" he is transported to a strange land. He sees rolling pastures, ancient huts, horses, a castle— everything is so different and yet so familiar, so frustratingly out of reach that when the voice asks, _"Are you ready to see?"_ Arthur knows without a shadow of a doubt, he's supposed to say _yes._

He does, and his eyes are opened.

* * *

_The formless voice takes on a body that is neither in this astral plane nor the next. He is oddly terrifying, yet ethereal. He says, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I will show you your previous life." The Ghost brings him to the castle. (_ Arthur can remember this route to his chambers, but nothing else. No one else. Not yet. _) In his old Chambers, he sees a familiar pale, lanky body and mop of hair. By God, it's Merlin! Arthur excitedly waves (_ "Merlin, you're here too! I thought I was the only one this ghost brought here! _) but his friend doesn't turn around. "He cannot see nor here you, young prince," and oh, that makes more sense. He watches the scene with interest. Merlin is cleaning his armor, sweeping the floors, and scrubbing Arthur's clothes at the same time. Must be magic. (_ He remembers his father's hatred towards anything magic, his inability to even _try_ to see the good in witchcraft. _) His former self must be walking down the hallway, Arthur realizes, because Merlin suddenly stops multitasking and tries to act normal. Arthur recalls that he was never any good at it. He was lucky that past Arthur was so oblivious._

  


_Suddenly, the scene changes. Arthur and Merlin are laying in a glade, wild flowers adorning a soft carpet of green. The grass brings out the color in Merlin's eyes. Past Arthur thinks he's in love. Present Arthur thinks,_ oh, so those weren't just dreams.

  


_The Ghost brings them even further in time, to when Arthur had died just before they reached the Lake of Avalon. He sees the tears streaming down Merlin's face, their thin trails glistening beautifully in the moonlight. Arthur's heart breaks with the beauty and sadness of it all._

_He remembers. How could he forget?_

* * *

Arthur, back in the present, pants heavily. There's no way all of that was real, right? He glances at the clock. _12:00 am, Christmas Day._ Arthur decides, for his own sanity, to pretend like it was all just a dream.

Before he can go back to sleep, however, Merlin runs into his room. "I heard you talking," he whispers, out of breath. "About... about Avalon." Merlin fixes Arthur with the most hopeful look Arthur has seen, and he knows what he has to say.

"Tell me about our past."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it, even though there's not a long of actual Merthur in the story. If you did like it, please leave a comment, kudo, or both. Thanks for reading!
> 
> @ nicolestarlightwrites on tumblr


End file.
